


Intricacy In The Form Of Apostacy

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camper AU, F/M, GwenVid Appreciation Week, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp
Summary: David, continued camper at Camp Campbell since he was 10, is now 15. Every other camper has left after a year, and no one over the age of 14 has come in for years. For the first time, an older kid joins the crew there - a silent 16 year old who seems more concerned with her studies than the camp. David is determined to befriend the camp’s newest camper by any means necessary.





	Intricacy In The Form Of Apostacy

New campers were nothing new for Camp Campbell. The set of characters that arrived at the summer camp was constantly shifting — no one wanted to stay for longer than they absolutely had to. Some kids would even leave early, realizing the camp was not what they signed up for pretty quickly.

That is, except David.

He was easily the oldest camper there. Most 15-year-olds stayed home during their summers, able to take care of themselves. David, who was capable of taking care of himself, simply preferred to go to the camp he loved. The shift in campers was simply a new chance for him to make friends, an made every summer different and exciting.

This camper, though, had to be different.

She was introduced all the same, everyone meeting her with the usual unenthusiastic greeting of “welcome to Camp Campbell, Gwen”. She nodded and sat back down at her chosen spot in the main hall, pushed to the end of the table as the group moved on to greet the next camper. David continued to enthusiastically greet people, but kept looking at her curiously.

_ What camp did she sign up for? _

When she was introducing herself, she said she was 16, making her the oldest camper to come to Camp Campbell. She had to have picked whatever camp she was in herself, and there were no clear signs of what she came here for like most kids. She just sat down and opened a book, and as far as David knew, there was no ‘book camp’. Maybe not yet —  _ that would be a good suggestion for Mr. Campbell. _

After everyone was finished introducing themselves, the counselors told everyone to feel free to mingle. David leapt on this chance to talk to the girl, and stood up to sit next to her.

She was buried deep in her book, lavender eyes taking in every word in a desperate attempt to get away from the camp.

“Hi!” David said, cheerful despite the girl’s antisocial disposition.

She turned to look at him, seeming confused by the look on her face. David didn’t blame her — there weren’t any other kids as old as they were, and you wouldn’t expect there to be, either. It could simply be the fact that they were so close to each other’s age that drew him to her, or maybe it was how upset she looked.

“I’m David. You’re Gwen, right?” He asked kindly.

She squinted, seeming tired as she folded the corner of her page and put down her book. “Uh, yeah.” She sounded like she was going to continue, but didn’t say anything more. Just wrapped a hand around her chest to scratch the back of her shoulder.

“Well, I know I already said it in the introductions, but welcome to Camp Campbell!” He beamed. “What camp did you sign up for?”

Her eyes flickered to her book, then back to David. “Uh, well, you know…” She made a gesture with her hand in the air, trying to convey a thought. 

David laughed kindheartedly, not understanding but not wanting to admit he, in fact,  _ didn’t _ know.

One of the counselors spoke up, talking about the first activity of camp.

David smiled with excitement at the activity, while Gwen internally groaned.

It was going to be a long summer.

 

David was absolutely baffled by the new teenager at camp.

He considered himself a master at friend making, a self declared pro at getting people to smile. But Gwen was completely different. Every tactic he tried failed — she didn’t respond well to small talk, and compliments either rolled off her back or were flat out rejected. The first activity was a team building exercise, everyone partnering off and going through an obstacle course with teamwork.

He wasn’t lying when he said she was talented. Gwen was a great problem solver, and was just as good at putting those plans into action. But when David praised her for it, she looked away and muttered things along the lines of ’it’s not a big deal’. During the hike around the area, she kept her nose in her book as she walked behind the group, and when David asked about it, she shook her head with another ’it’s nothing important’.

She was so strange to David. In the one day he’d known her, he’d barely made a dent in the ice. He couldn’t even find out what camp she’d signed up for.

By the time he found himself in his cot, he felt like he’d made zero progress. Surely he’d been doing something wrong, right? Gwen couldn’t just  _ not _ want friends, but she seemed to not be interested in talking to anyone.

He sighed, pulling his sheet over his head and trying to forge a plan. 

He simply laid in bed, tossing and turning and feeling mildly upset when he heard shuffling outside of the tent. 

David quickly took the opportunity to leave the tent and find out what was happening. He never did like feeling trapped inside his head.

When he looked out, he saw Gwen sneaking outside of her tent, careful footsteps bringing her towards the lake.

“Hey!” He whisper-shouted, jogging to catch up with the girl. He smiled at her. “What are you doing?”

She hesitated, but replied. “Just… Gonna sit by the lake for a while.”

She continued to walk, and David paused. She probably just wanted to be left alone, but as he turned to walk back to his tent, Gwen spoke to him.

“You coming?”

David whipped around, green eyes wide and ecstatic. “Really?!” He said, holding his hands to his chest.

“Come on.” She said, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she turned and kept walking toward the lake. He felt the energy running through him and he jumped in the air, pumping his fists with excitement as he ran to catch up once again.

He didn’t say anything as they walked over to the lake, the taste of the warm night air filling David’s head. It was such a small wonder that Gwen had never taken the time to notice, but the feeling of it on her skin was not unwelcome.

She walked calmly onto the dock, taking her shoes and socks off to sit with her feet hanging off the edge and into the clean lake water. David simply sat cross-legged next to her, admiring the scenery.

“Gosh, Lake Lilac is so beautiful.” He commented, hoping to make small talk.

“How long have you been here?” Gwen asked, though her gaze didn’t move away from the lake and it’s island.

“Well, I’ve come every year since I was ten, so… This year would be my sixth!” He said cheerfully.

“Jesus.” She sighed, and laid down to look at the sky.

“You sound tired, are you sure you shouldn’t get to sleep?” 

“Nope. I’m-” Gwen was interrupted with a yawn, which both she and David laughed at. “Totally fine.”

It was silent for a long time, and David began to realize that Gwen was very much like one of his sisters. She had always been very quiet and into books, and seemed to open up at night.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Gwen started. “What camp did you sign up for?”

“I didn’t! I’ve been coming here since before Camp Campbell was a camp-camp, and I like every activity we do here. So I decided to pick all of them!” He spoke cheerfully, as if he could go on for hours. At second thought, he was sure he could.

“You like  _ all _ of them? Even underwater basket weaving?” Gwen’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“You must have seen the commercial! Or did you sign up for it? No one’s ever signed up for underwater basket weaving, I’m sur-”

“ _ No _ , I didn’t sign up for underwater basket weaving.” She said, smiling.

“Well, can I ask what camp you did sign up for?”

Gwen smiled faded, and it was silent for another moment.

“Okay, but I’m gonna warn you, it’s stupid.” 

“Oh, it can’t be  _ that _ bad-”

“No, you can say it, I didn’t pick it. My parents did.”

David was quiet for a moment, waiting for Gwen to answer his question. She stared at the sky for another moment before taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment, then sighing out.

“Positive Self-Image Camp.” She said it as if she didn’t quite believe she was there for it herself, a small smile on her face. “I know, it’s stupid-”

“I don’t think that’s stupid.” David interjected seriously, his signature smile gone and replaced with genuineness.

Gwen looked at him for a moment before going back to watching the sky.

“I dunno. Some shit happened at home with my sister, and my parents thought I would benefit from a better self image or whatever. And that whole thing had nothing to do with me, so I don’t know why they think I need whatever the hell they’re gonna do for me here.” She rambled, still embarrassed about what her parents forced her to sign up for.

David thought for a moment, trying to find the words. “Well, to start you off, I really do think that you were amazing in the obstacle course today.”

Gwen shrugged and closed her eyes, frowning slightly. “It’s whatever. My sister did that kind of stuff all the time, she was way better at it.”

“That doesn’t mean you weren’t good!” David praised, smiling once again.

Gwen laughed in a way, a small huff from her.

“A lot of kids end up leaving early, you know. You could do that if you wanted.”

She laid there, thinking. “I dunno. I guess it would be good to get away from my family for a bit. They can be a bit… Much.”

“I know what you mean.” David said, smiling. He laid down on the dock next to her, admiring the stars as well now. “Well you’re always welcome here!”

Gwen smiled at the boy’s words, breathing in the night air and feeling it heavy in her chest. The sound of crickets and cicadas filled the air next to the lapping of lake water on it’s small shores, and the world around her filled her ears.

Maybe she could get used to this.

 

“Psst. Come on, wake up.” Davids friendly voice was a low whisper, accompanied my a small poking in Gwen’s shoulder. “You gotta get to your tent, the mosquitoes are gonna eat you alive.”

Gwen groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around. Nothing had changed, except that David was now leaning over her and very gently trying to wake her up.

She mumbled gibberish, and David laughed. “You fell asleep, I thought I would wake you up before you get eaten up.”

She groaned again, sitting up and pulling her feet out of the water. In a sleepy haze, she remembered David leading her to her tent and crashing on her cot, falling asleep quickly.

When she woke up, she found her shoes and socks placed neatly beside her bed. A counselor was standing in her tent, talking about the busy day they had planned ahead of them. Somewhere in the distance, she heard David talking happily to the younger campers, talking about Like Lilac and the foliage found in the area. 

It was going to be a long summer, but at least it wouldn’t be lonely.


End file.
